


One More Kiss Dear

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to the Darkness to leave Dean and Castiel alone with what might be their last night on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Kiss Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarcyDelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDelaney/gifts).



> This one's for the ever sweet and amazing DarcyDelaney (Allison!). I hope that this might brighten your day. <3 ILYSM
> 
> Song lyrics are from the song One More Kiss Dear by Vangelis from the Blade Runner soundtrack. I fucking love that movie.

The world was ending, and their options were running out. Plan after plan, they had begun to realize that the Darkness would take a lot more to beat than anything they’d ever faced before. Already, too many people had died, and for what? They weren’t getting any closer. This was worse than the freaking apocalypse, but then again, what else could you expect when the thing was called “the Darkness”.

It seemed absurd to be sitting around the bunker at such a time, but Sam suggested that they spent some time researching their next game plan, and neither Dean nor Castiel could argue. It was the best any of them could do right now.

The three of them were gathered around a table, like knights, surrounded by stacks of dusty, yellow paged books which made Dean cough if he took a deep enough breath. They had been there for hours, bearing an almost insufferable silence aside from the rustle of elongated page turns, and yet they still hadn’t come across anything worth noting.

Sam sighed, pushing back in his chair. “I’m going to turn in for the night.”

Dean nodded, sneaking a glance at Castiel, who was nose deep in an open book. The noise hadn’t broken his concentration in the slightest.

“I think I’ll stick around a bit,” Sam nodded and walked off to his room, leaving Dean and Castiel to deal with the deafening silence.

Dean tried to concentrate on the lore-he really did- but it was getting late, so late that his eyes were playing tricks on him, blurring the words into an incoherent jumble. If anything, they were appearing to him like a bowl of alphabet soup. Certainly not any help to him now.

“There’s nothing.”

Dean looked up to see Castiel’s head dropped into his hands, covering up his face.

“Yeah, it fucking sucks doesn’t it?”

Castiel lifted his head, keeping his eyes down. “Yeah, it does ‘suck’.”

They sank into a silence, Cas’ eyes falling back into rhythm with the words on the page.

“Cas-” The word was out of Dean’s mouth before he could even stop it. It got its desired effect though, as Castiel’s eyes lifted to meet Dean’s- all familiar blue and sadness.

“Yes Dean?”

Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “What if this is it? What if this is our last night on earth? Is it just going to be you and me, gathered round the campfire, trying to solve the fucking Da Vinci Code?”

Castiel sighed. “What other choice is there Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno.” Cas held onto his gaze, waiting patiently for an answer. Dean sighed and headed towards the stereo, and started rifling through his CD collection.

Okay, so he definitely knew what he had in mind. They were on the waiting list for death, counting down the hours. There was something strange about being so sure about his demise, something that was becoming clearer and clearer as he went on with his life. He wanted more time- he needed it- but it was for the things he never really stopped to appreciate. When was the last time he went to the beach, or spent a Saturday just relaxing? When was the last time he and Castiel spent time together when there wasn’t a new Big Bad verging on the horizon? Dean’s head started to spin.

He grabbed the soundtrack for the movie Blade Runner- _a classic_ \- and popped it in the CD player, skipping to the slow paced Vangelis track.

 

_One more kiss dear, one more sigh_

_Only this dear, is goodbye_

 

Dean turned around and a smile just couldn’t help itself from playing at the corners of his mouth. He let out a nervous chuckle. “May I have this dance?” His voice was shaking.

Castiel just stared back for a minute, open mouthed, before he got up from his chair without a word and stood in front of Dean.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Castiel admitted.

“Here,” Dean held out his palm and Castiel mirrored the movement, pressing his palm against Dean’s.

Dean swallowed hard and then wove their fingers together. Castiel looked at their hands and smiled sweetly.

“So do I?” Castiel’s other hand hovered in the air, not sure whether or not to rest on Dean’s shoulder or his hip.

“Uh,” Dean hesitated, but then brought a gentle hand to guide Castiel’s to his shoulder. Which only left him the option of putting his hand on Castiel’s hip. He could almost feel the muscles beneath the trenchcoat Castiel could never seem to abandon.

Neither of them moved, a perfect tableau of, what? Two worn out individuals, at the end of their ropes. The hours were ticking down, the clock was a nasty reminder, but yet there was peace. They found it in each other’s eyes first. Together they were like the planet Earth- a swirl of blues and greens, the oceans and the forests. Dean could hear his breath hitch, Castiel licked his lips. It was a domino effect and they were sprinting to their finish lines.

 

_So for now dear, Au revoir, madame_

_But I bow dear, not farewell_

 

 _What the hell._ Dean huffed out a laugh, breaking the eye contact and tugging Castiel even closer to him. His heart was starting to do somersaults in his chest- of _course_ it was. He looked up and saw the corner of Castiel’s mouth quirk up. _Fuck. That’s adorable._

They stepped from side to side, slow and steady. The hours were stopping, the clock wasn’t ticking. It was just them, alone in the world, against it, it didn’t matter. Castiel moved with enough grace to prove that he knew what he was doing, and yet he watched Dean carefully, as if waiting for his cue.

Castiel was the first one to break the silence. “So… what other kinds of things does one do on their last night on Earth?”

Dean smiled as his face began to flush bright red. “I don’t know. I’m sure there’s plenty.” His eyes broke focus and flashed down to Castiel’s lips.

Castiel nodded. “I see.” He broke out into a grin and brought his hand up to Dean’s cheek.

He started to move in close, taking his time, as if he wanted to stop the world from spinning in the process. Their lips finally caught and just like that, all the tension, the pain, the love from the years came flooding forward.

I _need_ _you._

_What broke the connection?_

_You. You. It’s always been you._

_I will always choose you. Til the ends of my days._

They moved against each other gently- two chaotic beings finding their solace.

They parted, lips pink and swollen. Dean’s heart was racing he felt dizzy, but he couldn’t help but smile. The song played on behind them, and Dean felt himself soar as the melody continued. He could feel it in every inch of his body, so when it returned to the first verse, he sang it to Castiel, slightly off key.

“One more kiss dear… One more sigh…”

Castiel smiled and leaned in, kissing Dean chastily.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” The words were soft and made Dean freeze. He didn’t either. Their timing, just like always, was never optimal. He should have made a move years ago. It’s not like he didn’t see the signs. They could’ve had a chance to be happy and now? The world was a ticking time bomb and yet…

“You don’t have to.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Dean-”

“No-really. Cas, I’m sorry, but we’ve said that word enough already. Isn’t it time to just, sit back, and see what’s on the other side?”

Castiel sighed and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you,” He whispered softly.

Dean’s smiled softened and he reached up a hand to pet the back of Castiel’s neck. They would stay like that for a couple minutes, but it wouldn’t be long before Dean would reach out a hand to Castiel, and Castiel would take it, following Dean to his bed, and they’d lie down together, finally finding a source of light in the darkness.


End file.
